Consequences
Story John is out for his usual daily run. It’s earlier in the morning, as school starts in a few days, and he’s getting accustomed to the new time. On the run, a girl comes running up next to him, dressed as a runner. She runs right besides him, and John allows her, the two running in silence. They turn the corner, approaching the forest, and they see a group of fangirls. Fangirls: There he is! EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH! (They charge forward, and John and the runner girl stop.) John: Darn it. I thought I lost them. John slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Clockwork. The protrusion on his head spins rapidly, and the environment turns green, and the fangirls are frozen in time. The runner girl was in awe, and Clockwork motions his arm, signaling her to go ahead. Clockwork: After you. (The runner girl nods, and she walks on, Clockwork following. They go into the forest, and time unfreezes. The fangirls charge forward, but stop when they see don’t see John. Fangirl 1: Where’d he go? Fangirl 2: You let him get away. Fangirl 3: He must’ve gone into town. After him! (The fangirls charge into town, screeching their heads off.) End Scene Clockwork and the runner girl are deep in the forest, and Clockwork reverts. Runner Girl: Wow. That’s an interesting power you have. (John stares at her hostility, and she takes a nervous step back.) What’s wrong? John: Reveal your identity. I’m not in the mood for any games that you’re going to play. (The girl looked confused, but then gets a serious face. Then, nanochips go over her body, changing her appearance to have a black skin tight suit, blue skin and four horns coming out of her head.) Elena. What are you doing here? Elena: I’ve come to claim you for my own. Now that I know Julie is completely out of the picture. John: (angry) Leave, now. Elena: Can’t you see that she was turning you against me? John slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into AmpFibian. AmpFibian raises his tentacles, firing lightning at Elena. Elena’s body breaks into nanochips, dodging the attack. She reforms, and nanochips form into tentacles, flying at AmpFibian. AmpFibian allows himself to become enwrapped in the tentacles. He then releases electricity, which travels up the tentacle, causing the nanochips to short circuit. Elena cuts the tentacles, so the electricity doesn’t reach her. Then, AmpFibian comes flying at her, his body charged with electricity. He tackles her, and her body breaks into nanochips. The nanochips fly off, and disappear. AmpFibian lands, and reverts. John: I gave you a warning. I’m not in the mood. (John then pulls out a device, and presses a button on it. He then teleports away.) End Scene John arrives at the teleporter room on a Plumbers’ space station. He then heads for the bridge, where Wes was waiting for him. Wes: John. Feeling any better? John: No. Tell me you have a lead. Wes: Unfortunately, no. I’ve put out notices on all planets that the Plumbers occupy. She hasn’t appeared on any of them. John: How many of the planets not occupied by us have been searched? Wes: Only a handful. (Types into the computer.) Here’s a map of all locations we’ve confirmed that she isn’t. (A holographic map of the galaxy comes up. John walks around, looking at it.) John: What’s this area here? Wes: The Anur system. Home to some of the most vicious aliens in the galaxy. Yenal is originally from there, from Luna Lobo. John: Is there no Plumber station there? It isn’t marked at all. Wes: The residents don’t allow it. John: They’ll allow me. Send me to one of them. Wes: John, this is extremely dangerous. John: I’m not in the mood. Send me down. Wes: (sighs) Fine. I’ll send you down to Anur Ormerow. Keep your communicator on, and I’ll be ready to beam you back up at any time. John: See you later. (John goes back to the teleporter room, and he teleports away.) End Scene John lands down on Anur Ormerow, which was a marsh like planet. The sky was black, but it seemed that light came from the boggy waters. John: No wonder there aren’t any Plumber stations. John starts walking, when he hears a low moan. He turns, and sees a herd of zombies approaching. John: Zombies. I almost expected that. Maybe a little Shocksquatch will put them in their place. (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Ghostfreak: Ghostfreak? A scary alien is the last alien I want on a zombie world. The zombies approach, and Ghostfreak flies forward, punching one of them. The zombie falls into the marsh, sinking. More zombies come at him, and Ghostfreak grabs and throws them. He turns intangible, and flies into one. He takes control of it, causing it to fly around and knock the zombies into the marsh. Ghostfreak comes out, and moans. Ghostfreak: No! Never again! My time is now! (Ghostfreak reverts, and John lands on a patch of solid land.) John: (shudders) That felt so weird. Weirder than normal. Ghostfreak: I take that as a compliment. (John turns, seeing Ghostfreak floating in front of him.) John: Ghostfreak!? What, how? Ghostfreak: My species, Ectonurites, have their consciousness embedded into every strand of our DNA. With the Omnitrix damaged, and your mind shattered and confused, it was easy to break free. Now, I shall claim the Omnitrix for my own. By possessing you. Ghostfreak grabs the lines on his skin, and pulls it back. He reveals an upside-down skeleton head with only one eye, blue skinned body with tentacles coming out of his chest. He has razor sharp claws and a black and white striped pattern tail. John: (shudders) And I thought you were scary before. (Ghostfreak flies towards him, turning intangible.) Ahh! (Slaps down Omnitrix, turning into Clockwork. Ghostfreak tries to enter Clockwork, but becomes a layer on top of him. Clockwork grabs him and throws him off.) Ghostfreak: It seems that I can’t merge with your alien form. Clockwork: And that gives me plenty of time to defeat you. (Clockwork fires a time ray at Ghostfreak, which hits him, and leaves him unaffected.) Ghostfreak: Ha! Time has no effect on my ghostly body. You’ve chosen the wrong alien. (He extends his tentacles at Clockwork, and the protrusion on Clockwork’s head spins. The environment freezes, and the tentacles stop inches from his face.) Clockwork: Apparently you can still be frozen in time. (Clockwork walks around the tentacles, approaching Ghostfreak. Ghostfreak’s eye still follows him, revealing that he was aware of what was happening.) Now, to seal you away. Clockwork swings his arm upwards, creating a time bar. It becomes frozen in the air. Clockwork continues to do this, eventually forming a time bar cage around Ghostfreak. Clockwork walks away, and unfreezes time. Ghostfreak hollers, scratching at the cage. His tentacles try to reach Clockwork, but Clockwork fires time rays at them, forcing them to retract. Ghostfreak: What did you do to me!? Clockwork: Gave you a new prison. (Reverts) John: I’m not going to rescan your DNA. Too risky. The cage will fade with time, but I don’t know how long. What I do know is, (Pulls out device, and presses the button. He starts to teleport away.) I’ll be long gone. (John disappears, and Ghostfreak screams into the sky.) Characters *John Smith *Wes Green *fangirls Villains *Elena Validus *zombies *Ghostfreak Aliens *Clockwork (x2) *AmpFibian *Ghostfreak (accidental transformation; selected alien was Shocksquatch) (escapes) Trivia *John begins his search for Julie. *Ghostfreak escapes from the Omnitrix, making AmpFibian part of John's 10. *John has used all the aliens he has access to. *Ghostfreak is the first alien to be removed from the Omnitrix. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Split Omnitrix Arc